


Thirty

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [15]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Aging, Anthem Era, Birthday, Body Image, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Cabins, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mirrors, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Even after a decade together—if you could call it that—the sight of him still took Zac's breath away.





	Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "body worship."

They had turned this birthday, Taylor's thirtieth, into a big production, but Zac knew it was all just a coverup. His brother was terrified of starting his fourth decade of life. To hide that, like he hide all his other fears, Taylor dove into it headfirst and turned it into a party, a big weekend trip out to the dunes with nearly every male member of their family. Sometimes Zac thought his brother was the world's biggest masochist.

When they divided up the rooms in the cabin, everyone thankfully took it for granted that Zac and Taylor would want to share. They'd been close for so long that no one really seemed to notice _how_ close. The cabin had one pathetic shower that they all had to take turns using; Zac managed to get there first, but he still felt grimy and dusty afterward. He settled into bed with a book anyway, impatiently waiting for Taylor to take his own shower and join him for bed.

Zac barely glanced up from his book when Taylor walked into the room, knowing his brother would join him in bed a moment later. When he didn't, Zac sat his book down and turned to see what Taylor was doing. He found his brother just standing in front of the room's sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He'd pulled on his boxers, but otherwise was still undressed. Even after a decade together—if you could call it that—the sight of him still took Zac's breath away.

“Tay?” He asked, standing up and taking a few steps toward the statue that had replaced his brother.

Taylor pinched his own stomach, frowned, then glanced Zac's way. “Hmm? What?”

Zac stood behind Taylor and put his head on Tay's shoulder. To Tay's reflection in the mirror, he asked, “What's going on?”

“Nothing.” Taylor sighed.

“You know you can't lie to me,” Zac replied, his tone soft so that Taylor would know it was not an accusation, but a simple fact.

“I'm old, Zac.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you're ancient. Better send you off to the glue factory.”

“I pulled a gray hair out of my beard earlier,” Taylor insisted.

Zac didn't bother pointing out that _beard_ was a rather generous description of the patchy hairs that grew on Taylor's chin and jaw. Instead, he kissed Taylor's jaw and said, “You're not old. You're... you're...”

“Old,” Taylor finished. “Just say it. I'm a mess, Zac.”

“So you don't look like you did when you were seventeen. So _what_? In case you haven't noticed, I don't either.”

Taylor frowned. “Yeah, but that's different.”

Zac let out a sigh that might have been a little closer to a growl. “Look, if you weren't getting older, you'd be dead. That's the alternative, Tay. I'll take older any day. And so what if your looks have changed a little?”

Taylor still frowned, but Zac could see that he was starting to get through to him. He had barely even begun. He stretched up to kiss the wrinkles around Tay's eyes. “I know you hate these, but you know what? If you didn't smile, if you hadn't found so much to be happy about... you wouldn't have them. I think that's a decent price to pay.”

A tiny smile graced Taylor's lips. Zac pressed another kiss to his jaw. “Every little 'flaw' is a story. Like that, on your chin there? I'm pretty sure that's from one of our wrestling matches, when you went through the coffee table. Remember?”

He nodded and chuckled. 

“And this,” Zac said, running his hands down Taylor's chest, letting his fingers trail through the chest hair he wished Taylor wouldn't bother trimming. His hands came to rest on Taylor's soft stomach. “This... is all those test brews of Mmmhops.”

Taylor's reflection scowled, but only for a second. Zac tickled the sensitive spot on Taylor's hips, sending him into spasms of laughter that overcame the scowl. Taylor wriggled out of Zac's grasp and spun around, trying to return the tickle torture, but Zac was stronger. He let Taylor overpower him anyway, because he realized that was what his brother needed right then.

After something resembling a struggle, they fell onto the bed together. Zac kissed every part of Taylor that he could, taking time to nip and lick at a few of his favorite spots, of which there were many. Although Taylor seemed reluctant and tense at first, he eventually relaxed under Zac's attentions. Once Taylor seemed sufficiently calm, Zac curled up beside him and kissed his cheek.

“Hey, Tay,” Zac said, his eyes flickering to the clock on the bedside table.

“Hmm?” Tay asked, following Zac's gaze.

“Happy thirtieth birthday.”


End file.
